Kick me when im down
by Jordan-of-forksx
Summary: Edward comes from a rich family and has just landed himself a job as a professional pianist, he meets Bella who comes from a average in come house hold. Edward wants Bella, who's just got out of a bad relationship. After a drunken night out Bella finds herself pulled closer and closer towards mysterious Edward. What happens when the past creeps up on them? All human.


**OKAY PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AS MY COUIN WROTE THE REST, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLESE REVIEW IT MEANS THE WORLD! FOLLOWS/FAVOURITES ARE APPRECIATED! AND ALSO MY COMPUTER IS BROKE SO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES, IN SOME CASES I CAN NOT CORRECT THEM….**

**Also Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and any recognisable characters/places and things. **

Edwards POV

I swung my keys from hand to hand whilst walking up the long neatly cobbled path leading up towards my parent's mansion. I opened the large, mahogany door with easy force and put my keys down on the small, wooden stand by the coat rack. Silently lifting my two feet up the spiral stairs I reached our family's living room. The warm and inviting smell of a candyfloss scented candle swam towards me dancing up my nostrils.

''Edward! '' My mother said smiling rushing towards me arms open, I locked her lightly in my embrace before pulling away to greet the rest of my family.

''So how did the meeting go?'' Alice, my younger sister said squeezing her tiny arms around me grinning.

''I think it went pretty well; they told me I had magical fingers and to expect a call shortly.'' I just spent the last few hours demonstrating and discussing some new piano pieces I wrote for a company and they seemed pleased with the new notes I'd added. Even though they didn't confirm it I knew they have chosen my song, I've always had a thing for reading people

''Honey, that's great! This is a huge deal, Maris and Lenny are high in the business, they can get your very far into where you want to be!'' My mom exclaimed hugging me tightly before calling of my farther, probably excited to tell him the news.

''My Esme, darling, what is wrong? '' My farther said rushing in thinking something bad had happened by his wife's frantic screaming.

''Edwards told us Maris and Lenny were very impressed with his work and to expect a call soon, do you know what this means?'' Excitement and proudness glistened in her eyes. My father's eyes then suddenly mirrored my mothers, lifting a hand to rest it on my shoulder and looking me in the eye.

''Well done son, I told you that you would do it!'' His words were calm yet I knew the same buzz of glory my mother had.

''They never confirmed anyt-'' I was cut off by my phone ringing, looking at the caller ID I saw it was Maris and Lenny, looking up to my parents signalling that I was leaving the room to answer I backed away slowly. I pressed the green button and answered the call.

'_Hey kid, congratulations, you got! Be down at the office on Bierny street tomorrow 5am.'' _

'_**Wow, thank you it's an honour, and yes, I'll be there. ' **_

'_Great, before you go Edward, how do you spell your last name? For the document papers, they need to be signed off and sent away to be personalised for your badge.' _

After I gave them my name spelling, thanking them aging for the opportunity and a quick goodbye I ended the phone call and walked calmly back into the room, my parents obviously over hearing the phone call were smiling widely before my mother turned to my siblings and announced we were going out to celebrate. It was currently four pm and my mother announced wed leave at seven. Alice and Rosalie – my sister in law – rushed off immediately to their cars heading for the mall. They both had massive, walk in closets full of expensive designer gowns, why they needed to splurge on a new dress for this small event was beyond me.

''So do them guys want you at their office at five in the morning?'' Emmett, my older brother asked a little bit shocked.

''Yeah…Yeah I guess they do…'' I trailed off thinking about how early that was, barley light. I normally woke up at seven or eight if I had to go anywhere, if I didn't and was having a lazy day I wouldn't get out of bed until twelve or maybe even after.

''Good luck with that Edward.'' Jasper, Alice's husband smirked rising from the couch followed by Emmett out to the garage, probably leaving to go find their wives at the mall, making sure they leave clothes for other people to buy.

I walked out to my Volvo, gently opening the door and sitting in the driver's seat, I turned the key and sat back hearing the engine roar to life before starting the quiet journey home.

Bella's POV

''Isabella! Bella….Be…'' Angie's voice got quieter and quieter as I reached further towards the door to the club, I inhaled deeply and relaxed letting the cold, night air refresh my overheated face. Unsteadily I wobbled my way over to the side of the club, I fell on my hands and knees, my head slipping to the ice cold pavement, my body stiffened as my body forced the rejected alcohol through my quivering lips.

''Bella, you okay?'' Angela said coming to hold my long hair up as I continued vomiting on the floor. ''Come on Bells, well text the girls and see if there coming home with us.''

'N-no, Angie, I k-know he's here and i-I'm gonna get the fake boobed slut he's with and rip out her hair extensions.'' Stumbling along the way I attempted to drag my body of the ground and go find Paul and his slag of a new girlfriend Lauren fucking Mallory.

''They've probably left Bella, I know your angry at Paul but don't start a fight.'' I saw Rachel, Jessica, Maggie, Charlotte and Kim come unsteadily out the club entrance and over to us.

''Guess who we ju'' Jess couldn't continue because pushed in between her and Maggie and over to Lauren and her fake wannabe Barbie friends.

I grabbed her ratty extensions and yanked the slut to the pavement before screaming at her.

''HOW FUCKING DARE YOU FAT WANNABE SLAG, ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!'' Char and Kim held me back dragging me away from Lauren, she scrambled to her feet, her broken heal locked in one hand throwing it at my forehead before arguing back. I tangled free of the restriction Char and Kim held on me and grabbed her hair again this time dragging her to head to the wall, slamming her bright orange head against it a few times. We clawed each other's outfits, scratching and pushing each other until bounces came and broke us up.

Laurens friends scatted and mine did too after shouting 'RUN B DROP IT!'

I wriggled my way out of the bouncers grasp holding my heals in my hands and legging it down the street, i ran down an alley way and climbed over the top of a skip and pulled myself over the top of a wall finding I landed on my blood stained knees. Getting back up I quickly ran down different streets, not knowing exactly where I was. When I couldn't hear sirens or voices anymore I stopped running and sat down letting my head spin. I knew I drank too much tonight but I wasn't bothered, I pulled my phone out my purse and saw in the group chat the members being me and all the girls.

**Where's everyone me and Char are next to Botiolpalr Street – Jess**

**I'm next to mine; I'm going home, night bitches – Rachel**

**I'm next to Rachel's I'm sleeping at your tonight hahaha- Maggie **

**I don't know where the fuck I am but I'm gonna lie down and sleep, ill figure this out when I wake up – Bella**

**I'm gonna phone a taxi a few blocks from my street and do a runner, thanks Bella for causing a scene – Angie**

**You knew if I saw her I would, not my fault – Bella**

**AHAHAAHHAHAHA it was fucking good though, you actually ripped her extensions out hahaha see how discoloured and ratty they looked – Jess**

I didn't bother checking replies I just fell asleep on the ground, hoping I wouldn't get raped or mugged in the night.

Edwards POV

It was currently 38 past six, I had to get dressed and go back to my mother's shortly, my family and I were celebrating my success of getting a good and exciting new job. She was taking us all out to one of my favourite restaurant. I slipped on a black tux, matching tie and polished brogues. I ran my fingers through my untameable, copper brown hair, not even attempting to flatten the sticking up hairs, everyone always told me it looked better like that anyway, well…the girls at least.

As I drove into my parents driveway, I got out my car and stepped inside the house, my father was dressed in a grey suit dotted with black details and a tie pretty much the same as mine. Jasper and Emmett in black suits, pretty much the usual classy gentlemen look. My mother looked stunning with her front her section pinned back behind her head with a bobby pin. She wore a dark brown dress made of a stretchy material embedded with glamorous gold streaks that gave the dress character, she had on black, and shiny heals. Now she was a few cm shorter than her husband rather than 4 foot shorter.

Alice was wearing a floor length, midnight dress with various cut out sections on the back, at the straps there was silver detailing. On her feet were black heels with silver frosting effect on the straps over and under the shoe. Rosalie was as usual the centre of attention in a floor length all black sequin dress that was backless and tied around her neck. There was a slit where her legs were so everyone could see everything just below her mid-thigh. Her shoes plain black heels yet still shinny enough for her liking.

Our personal driver pulled up in the white limo and drove us to our destination.

The night was quite lovely, expensive French imported wine and fancy meals of food you couldn't find in any other part of the state. At nine thirty we were drove back to my parents place, and I got back into my Volvo and drove home, wanting to sleep early to go to my meeting.

I brushed my teeth before stripping down to my boxes and climbing into my king size bed and pulling the luxurious, white covers around my shoulder and resting my head on the pillow.

I awoke a few hours later, exactly four am…

Exhausted and unwillingly, I dragged myself out of bed after shutting of my loud alarm. I slipped on a fresh suit and I was pretty much half way dressed. I was in a rush so I grabbed an apple from my kitchen rinsing it under the cold tap and grabbed breath spray, not enough time to brush my teeth. Whilst eating my apple I drove to the office. The traffic wasn't bad at this time; I reached the office and parked my car before spraying the mint flavouring into my mouth.

''Edward, right on time you are, come on in.'' Lenny said once the sectary into their office.

''Okay, sorry but this is going to have to be quick, there's somewhere we need to be.'' I nodded wondering actually how busy they must be for working so early in the morning. '' Here's the point, we want you. Your fingers kid, there magic on those piano keys! You can bring in a lot of money here, you basically have to fill in these documents and you start whenever your badge comes through, here's your 6 month contract. Fill it in; bring it back within the next few days. You know the basics. Any questions? '' Lenny's voice was understandable but rushed.

''How many times am I expected to play daily?''

''Depends how many people are in.'' Marin answered, sorting through sheets of paper.

Eventually, after what they described as 'a rushed meeting' I was able to leave. I climbed into my car and decided I was going to drive to Starbucks. There was just round the corner and up a short street from here near the town centre. It was now currently five past eight in the morning, every parking space was taken except for one. I parked and got out of my car looking up to the inviting sun making my day more bearable. Stepping inside I ordered a sandwich, muffin and an exspresso, I took a window seat and sat on one of the high stools overlooking the parking lot.

It was then, that I noticed her. She sat a stool away from me; her long, dark hair fell in natural waves down her back, slightly messy as if she slept on the ground. Her face was…was perfect. Her eyes were a glittering shade or brown unlike any other; her lashes combing upwards decorating the frame of her eyes, her eyelids were half black smudged eyeliner and remains of golden sparkles of eye shadow. On her forehead was a large cut, as if something had been thrown at her. My chest suddenly ached _at the thought of_ _someone hurting her. _Her lips were a bright red colour, pouty and smooth. A few cuts lay on her bottom lip and then I noticed her legs. Blood stained from her knee to above her ankle, both legs. Her arms were bruised in different shades or brown. She wore a short revealing black dress, strapless too. It had ruffles near the top and showed a decent amount of cleavage. It finished at the top of her thigh, just low enough you can't see her panties.

On the table I noticed were here black heels, her feet were bare. Next to her shoes was her bag, she looked down at the cream and caramel drink in her hands shaking slightly from the coldness.

''Are you alright.'' I strutted out before I even knew the words slipped of my tongue.

She looked at me; her brown eyes full of endless beauty looked deep into my green ones. Her lips parted, breathing quietly as if startled by my presence. ''I-I'm fine.'' She whispered her beautiful voice singing to my ears.

''You look like you've had quite the night.'' My voice slightly slower than before, more smooth.

Her eyes became wide, and she inhaled the air looking pissed off, not at me, at something else?

''Yeah, you can say that again.'' She replied not meeting my gaze, her long fingers swirling round the green straw wedged into a beaker full of white, feathery cream.

''Here, you look cold love.'' I handed her my jacket, she looked at it as if she was unsure what to do next before slowly taking it out of my grasp and putting it around her shoulders, leaning into the warmth left from when I had worn it.

''Thanks…'' Her hand swept across her face to push back a lock of her hair.

''Would you like to tell me how you got all of those cuts and bruises? '' My eyes scanning down her blood stained body.

''Long story…'' She smiled slightly staring ahead out the window, my heart jumping at the sight of her smile.

''I have time.'' I smiled my crooked grin, her eyes met mine again.

Biting her lip it looked as if she wondered whether to reply. ''Went out with friends, got kinda too drunk, got in a fight, ran away from noises of cop cars, fell over a lot and slept on a random side walk.'' Her small laugh seemed more of a laugh of 'what the fuck did I do' then a 'that's funny' kind of laugh.

''Why would you sleep on a side walk? Don't you know what could have happened to you?''

''I know, I don't even know why I did it…I was lost and couldn't be bothered to go anywhere…'' She sighed, her fingers still playing with the straw.

''don't ever do that again…..please.'' My voice was worried, as was my heart. Despite the fact that I barely knew this girl, I didn't even know her name…. '' So do you have a name?''

''Bella.'' _Bella. _ She suits that name, I like it on her. My mind was full of thoughts, questions for Bella. It was only her perfect voice that brought me back. ''You?''

''Edward.'' She smiled warmly at me, in that moment I knew I couldn't let this girl walk out of here without knowing her more, or at least with her phone number. Her eyes looked into mine as she bit her lip again, Bella…..

**OKAY PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM, THEY ARE RETURRNED IF YOU WRITE TWILIGHT STORIES! THANKS FOR READING XOXO**

.


End file.
